Baby Bird
by rachs13
Summary: A story that follows the lives of Kyou, Misao and the others on the couple's journey as new parents. From diaper changes to loosing teeth, Sou is bound to keep his parents busy!


**Approximately six hours after Misao revives**

* * *

><p>Misao awoke to a chilled breeze licking her cheeks. She cracked open her eyes and watched as chrysanthemum petals drizzled down from their branches like a mid-April sun shower. She allowed herself to take in the beautiful sight, still dazed from her slumber. However, as she became more alert she then realized she could hear the faint sound of a screaming child off in the distance.<p>

"_Who's crying?" _She thought idly for a moment, continuing to enjoy the chrysanthemum petals for a bit longer before her brown eyes grew wide and her body shot up from the futon despite the painful protests her body gave her.

"Sou-chan!" she shouted, still not quite registering what was going on, only realizing she has a child, and that child was crying. She jumped up and ran out of the room, dashing through the long halls of the mansion towards the sound of her baby.

"Hime-sama, wait!" she heard someone shout to her but she didn't care. She had to find Sou. She continued to run despite the throbbing pain she was feeling throughout her body and the numbness she felt due to her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. Finally, Misao reached the door which hid the crying baby and slid it open with brute force, smacking as it hit the wall.

"Hime-sama, you're awake!" Kyou and the Great Eight gazed at her in surprise, and Misao back at them with equal shock, her chest rising and falling hastily with each breath. Kyou was holding Sou, who was still letting out deafening wails that hurt her ears but she didn't mind. He had a bottle in his other hand, which he was trying to offer the child but the tiny tengu refused to drink. Hoki and Zenki held the colorful toys that Kyou, Misao and her mother has bought in the department store. The triplets held supplies to change a baby diaper, while Buzen held baby clothing in his large hands and Zenki with a radio. At the sight, Misao instantly relaxed, dropping down on her knees, giving in to the exhaustion she still felt from just giving birth a few hours before.

"Are you alright, Hime-sama?" Taro asked, worried about her odd behavior. A few tears dropped from Misao's cheeks.

"Sorry, I just woke up and forgot about everything that had happened, all I heard was Sou-chan's crying and rushed over in a panic." She said with a small smile, wiping a tear from her caramel colored eyes and scooting into the room and closing the door so the cold breeze wouldn't bother Sou.

"It's all your fault Hime-sama woke up! You can't even make your own kid stop crying, you idiot-father!" Zenki teased to Kyou who was trying hard to soothe Sou by rocking him in his arms.

"Shut it! It's not like you're any better with your horrible music!" He mocked back, but his raised voice only caused Sou to cry even harder.

"We've tried everything but he just won't stop crying." Hoki said with a defeated tone.

"Can I try?" The new mother took the petite, red faced infant into her arms and cradled him, rocking him with a bobbing motion, and he instantly stopped crying. They all let out a sigh of relief and Kyou let out a small moan, his left hand covering half his face.

"All he wanted was Misao." Kyou stated, and Misao could detect a hint of disappointment in his tone. The tengu bride let out a small laugh and crawled over to sit next to Kyou against the wall, and Kyou put draped his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't know how long we've been trying to get him to stop crying. We changed his diaper, played music, fed him, but he wouldn't stop. And yet you come in here and he instantly stops crying. The power of a mother is incredible." He mused, rubbing two fingers over the newborn's silky cheek, and the Great Eight all came a little closer to observe the child.

"Kyou-sama was trying so hard to keep him quite so that he wouldn't disturb you." Sagami explained.

"Sorry Misao, I guess he just wanted you." He concluded, avoiding her gaze. She let out a small giggle.

"I don't care if I have to hold him for days without sleep just to keep him from crying, I'm just happy I'm able to be here to see him, to be with him." She confessed, and with that statement she felt Kyou's arm pull her even closer. The Great Eight, seeing that there was no longer a need to them and wanting to give the lovers some time alone, quietly took their leave. As soon as the last person was out and the door closed, Kyou took Misao's lips in a slow but passionate kiss. When they broke apart, the couple remained in that position for the next hour or so, chatting about their new son and enjoying the time that they thought they might not even have had together just a few hours earlier.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, I've just finished reading Black Bird and I just loved the series! For this reason I wanted to write a small continuation, detailing Misao and Kyou's journey as new parents. I haven't decided how long I'm going to write it for, whether it just be until Sou is a toddler or until he's six like in the end of the series, so I'm just going to write and see where it leads. Thanks for reading, I hope you look forward to the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
